This invention relates to a support apparatus for carrying a window dressing and the like while attached to rod means including adapter members normally used to carry the rod means while spaced outwardly from the finished face surface of a wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a support apparatus wherein wall studding or the like is used for attachment of a base plate thereto while carrying a connector that extends through the wall for receiving at the exposed end thereof by a threaded fastener, a carrier plate used to support the adapter members for a curtain rod or the like.
As is well known in the art, various forms of rodlike supports have been devised for carrying drapes, curtains and similar dry goods for decorative purposes upon walls, particularly at the window openings therein. Because numerous different forms of support rods have been devised, each usually adapted for a particular style or type of covering, it was necessary in the past to attach the support rods in various different ways to the wall surface. This frequently required drilling holes in the wall to receive special inserts that, in turn, receive the threads of a screw passed through a bracket at the face of the wall. Many times, the wallboard, paneling and the like used to form the wall do not have sufficient strength to provide a support surface for the particular bracket. When changing from one style of rod support to another, for example, when redecorating or a change in tenants in a rental housing, the wall surface is usually damaged which is unsightly and requires repair work. These are but a very few circumstances wherein it is highly desirable to provide an improved apparatus for carrying a rod member for curtains, draperies and the like upon a wall surface.